


If You Would've Listened

by warmcuppatea (orphan_account)



Series: I'll Call You Sir [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Corporal Punishment, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, Domination, Established Relationship, Fanfic, Gay, HS, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heavy BDSM, Horan - Freeform, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, NH, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddle, Punishment, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Styles - Freeform, Submission, Submissive, Texting, Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Video Recording, butt plug, cockring, dom!Louis, email, emailing, famous!harry, fan fiction, guitar player - Freeform, guitarplayer!niall, harry - Freeform, it's good stuff, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of stuff tbh, louis - Freeform, ls, lt, niall - Freeform, notfamous!louis, punished, slut, spank, spanked, stylinson, sub, sub!Harry, tomlinson - Freeform, top!Louis, verse, whore, you should read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold,<br/>SInce you have found it fit to disobey me again, i see you need a reminder on what happens when we're naughty,<br/>because apparently I can't just trust your word anymore. You'll have to earn trust back.<br/>I want a typed admittance of whatever wrong you've done. And then you will do the following, to the T.<br/>1.) You will strip down, and start recording.<br/>2.) Shove a plug in dry. Remember: Lube shows on camera so no lying.<br/>3.) Take the paddle I gave you and give the plug five hard hits.<br/>4.) Put the cockring on. The one with the padlock that only I know the combination to.<br/>5.) Prepare to not cum until you see me in New Zeland in a few weeks.<br/>Yours Truly,<br/>Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Would've Listened

Harry rubbed his face softly. 

 _Shit_. He had surely fucked up this time.

The green eyed boy paced around his dressing room - he probably looked hilarious because it was rather small, and who would pace in a small dressing room? - because he knew he had indeed messed up, and now he had to try to fix it before Louis found out. Because it was kinda a thing, Louis _always knew_ , even if no one told him. He said he got certin 'feelings'...

Harry didn't appreciate those feelings.

Because they were at a nightclub, and it just so happened that some guy came up and grinded against his dick. And it's been like, three weeks since he's seen Louis, and he loves Louis and wasn't cheating.. The man's bum was just so nice, and he grinded just like Louis would. And so it _really_ wasn't Harry's fault that he grinded back, and came all in his trousers. So of course he handed the guy a hundred quid and took his flanel, and he was promised secrecy. Harry pulled at his curls because if Louis only knew.. The little shit would do something _awful_ to him.

Harry smiled at the thought because he was so damn fond of Louis, even when his cock was caged up and he was being relentlessly teased, he was awfully fond of Louis. Because Louis was _perfect - obviously_. And Harry just... He loved how tiny Louis was. Because he was cute - small, petite, whatever word you'd like to use, Louis was. But he was dominant as fuck also, and it just.. Seriously got Harry hard, just thinking about it. He palmed himself a few times and groaned loudly in frustration.

"No!" he wrinkled his nose and removed his hands. Because Louis wasn't even here, and Harry was hard.

Niall opened the door, eyebrow raised. "Harry-"

"Don't you even knock?" he sighed, frustrated. "What if i was naked?"

"You're always naked." Niall retorted. "And it's show in five." Niall adjusted the guitar strap on his shoulder. "I wonder if anyone's ever tried to fuck someone with the neck of a guitar?"

Harry wrinkled his nose and grabbed his microphone. Because this would be one hell of a show.

**~~~**

_**  
**_ **To:** _**Hazza** _

**From: _Boobear_**

_someone's been naughty._

_  
_Louis sent the text and rubbed his forehead. Because Harry was in Dublin tonight, and that was 362.8 miles away from him, and if there was anything he hated more than Harry disobeying him, it was Harry disobeying him and not being able to punish his ass. He paced around his office, and sighed. He was the last one here, working on a rough draft of a book he was editing for someone, when he got the feeling. He couldn't describe it if he tried. He just knew, was what he told Harry. It was like they were connected. He could just tell when Harry had done something wrong.

Louis sat and pulled up his private email. He typed in Harry's email address and started typing.

_Harold,_

_SInce you have found it fit to disobey me again, i see you need a reminder on what happens when we're naughty,_

_because apparently I can't just trust your word anymore. You'll have to earn trust back._

_I want a typed admittance of whatever wrong you've done. And then you will do the following, to the T._

_1.) You will strip down, and start recording._

_2.) Shove a plug in dry. Remember: Lube shows on camera so no lying._

_3.) Take the paddle I gave you and give the plug five hard hits._

_4.) Put the cockring on. The one with the padlock that only I know the combination to._

_5.) Prepare to not cum until you see me in New Zeland in a few weeks._

_Yours Truly,_

_Louis._

_  
_And, with a devious smirk, Louis pressed send.

**~~~**

**  
**Harry groaned, as he shoved the plug in, eyes shutting in pain. He was in his tour bus now, his private one, and he was not very happy to find the text and email after his show because he was really hoping the gods would've been kind enough to send him some hot and heavy porn instead. But, they weren't. He groaned in pain and cursed a bit, before murmuring.

"I'm sorry, Lou. Didn't mean to." he panted.

Harry grabbed the paddle once the plug was painfuly situated, and bit his lip. He wasn't sure exactly how much this would hurt, but he knew it would be a lot, and that made him frown. Harry gave a sigh as he remembered the camera. He knew Louis would be even more bothered if Harry delayed too long and brought the paddle back in his left hand, and lifted it, before letting it crack down. Harry gasped in pain as the plug shot right into his prostate, but felt like it was ripping his arse in half due to the lack of lube. He almost whimpered as he repeated.

"Please, no more." But he knew there wouldn't be mercy, not even an answer because he was alone and Louis wouldn't see his begging and whimpering until later. Louis was probably still at work, editing someone elses' work, not even knowing how filthy Harry looked.

Or maybe he knew exactly how filthy Harry looked.

Harry wondered if Louis got off on that, as the third hit landed. Harry's breath was knocked out of him in that one, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a string of profanitites and did the last two in quick succession, begging and whimpering as it ended. He rubbed the paddle over his bum. He was sure his cheeks were red and his arse itself felt like it was on fire, and he knew he wasn't nearly done. Because he wasn't allowed to cum until he saw Louis next - which was close to three weeks - and at least before he was allowed to get off but he kinda screwed himself over. Harry mentally laughed at that pun.

He grabbed the cockring from it's descreet box, and sighed. Louis had used this many times on him. It had a padlock on it, the one with the number dials, and he reset the number every time before he handed it to Harry. So he couldn't even cum if he wanted to. 

Harry plopped down on his bum and jumped back up, plug immediately hurting his bum. He grumbled a bit to the video as he let himself sit down lightly. He showed the camera the ring and sighed.

"Five smacks, just for you my love." He frowned. "And now this ring. You know i fucking hate this one." He groaned, and let the camera see as he gently put it on and tightened it, because he'd just bein more trouble if it wasn't tight enough.

With a scowl and a grumble, Harry bid Louis his love and goodnight, before shutting the webcam off angrily. He walked to hisbed and crawled on top, laying on his stomach. He messed around on his phone for a bit before deciding to take a nap.

**~~~**

**  
**Louis was grinning.

He absolutely loved the video, and was watching it for his third time now. Because he loved the little noises Harry made, the groans, and he loved how Harry's tiny bum jiggled when he spanked himself. After Louis got himself off to the video, (because why waste the opportunity) he cleaned up before texting Harry his pleased response. Louis himself then headed to bed, tired from a long day of a boring job and just ready for relaxation.

**~~~**

**  
**Harry had never literally worried for someone's life, but Niall Horan might be the first.

As his lead guitarist, Niall was one of Harry's best mates, aside from Grimmy and Ed, of course. But they spent so much time together and did everything together that they couldn't really help it. They knew all of each other's business. Well, except for all Harry's shit with Louis. That was private, until now. Because Harry had woken up to nothing less than Niall working the plug in and out of Harry's arse, while rubbing down his v-lines.

"Niall." Harry groaned because, really? This was why he wasin this predicament in the first place! "Ni, stop. Louis will be pissed off.." He groaned because fuck, it felt good. But Harry couldn't even cum so what good was it?

Niall smirked. "Louis had you do this? I knew he was a kinky bastard." He chuckled. "You like being played with, huh?" When Harry just moaned, he grinned and continued toying with the plug and reaching up to tweak Harry's nipple. After a small yelp, Niall grinned. "Maybe you're his little whore, his kinky bitch? Huh? I want one." Niall hummed. "I never pegged you as a bottom but it makes sense, seeing this."

Harry wrinkled his nose and tried not to moan. "NIall, really, Louis wouldn't approve-"

"Do I care?" He teased. "And you were practically begging for it, red bum up in the air, plugged and stark naked. It's like you were asking for it."

Harry tried to get him to stop, even hit his hands away, but before he could protest, his hands were tied to the headboard by NIall's guitar strap. 

"I know you want this, Harry." Harry only bit his lip so Niall continued. "You're a little slut, you don't care who you get it from as long as you get it, right?"

Harry closed his eyes, cheeks burning red, and nodded shamefully. Because he thought Louis was the best, but with Niall there and (more than) willing, even if he couldn't cum, he wanted it. He wanted it badly because he wanted to please and he nodded again. That made Niall laugh and the blonde continued his assault on the curly haired boy.

"Let's have some fun, then.."

And after, Niall had sent Louis the texts as a joke. Didn't think Harry and Louis were that serious. But when Louis saw the pictures of Harry tied up and plugged, still having the cockring on, but covered in cum, he was not amused, at all.

**~~~**

  
**  
**_Dearest Harold,_  


_I thought my last email would've taught you a lesson about sleeping around, but apparently not._

_I will, however, do that myself and I will make sure it's unforgettable._

_Just you wait, you'll regret ever letting that blonde within a foot of you._

_You will feel me for weeks after, and you'll never think of cheating again. I'm planning the wax._

_If you would've listened, you could've avoided this whole ordeal._

_Yours Truly,_

_Louis._

_  
_Harry groaned and facepalmed. Because as if he didn't have anything else to worry about... Sometimes Harry wished he was a better listener, and now was one of those times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of making this a verse, because i love the dynamic and the pairing! Let me know either here, my email - withlovemolly@yahoo.com - or my kik - itsasmash - or my 1dff - warmcuppatea - or my lj - warmcuppatea.livejournal.com - or my tumblr - asecretplacethatwecouldgo.tumblr.com - how you feel, any requests, and any questions ! comments and kudos will help me write a sequel faster! xx)


End file.
